dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dabi
Dabi is the sub-leader of the Black Dividing Team and the possessor of, the Incineration Maelstrom. He is a former Undead, and a former SSS-Class Stray Devil who was one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals, advised for only Satans and Super Devil to approach. Appearance Dabi is a fairly tall and slim young man described to be in his twenties. He has dark, spiky hair and turquoise eyes. Dabi's most striking feature is his patchwork face and the major sections of his body that are detailed with sections of skin that are purple colored and deeply wrinkled. The borders between those areas and the rest of his smooth and pale skin appear to be held together by crude surgical staples or hoop piercings. Dabi wears a large dark blue coat with white stitch designs across the shoulders. The cape of the coat reaches down to his knees and is torn at the end. The coat's arm sleeves only extend to the elbows, which are finished with two thick, grey, circular cuffs that cover Dabi's biceps. Personality Dabi is a stoic, aloof, confident, and focused individual who rarely shows emotion. But on the rare occasion he shows emotions, hes a caring, compassionate person, that cares about his teammates and allies. Although he laughed when he remembered murdering several people as an Stray Devil, Dabi appears to feel remorse for killing his father and former master. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Dabi has all the common skills and powers of one. Magic Expert: As a Bishop worth two Bishop pieces, Dabi possesses great magical abilities and talent. He is proficient in using magic such as teleportation magic, defensive magic, black magic, Devil magic, and elemental magic. It is stated by Akeno, Dabi's use of fire magic is abnormal and horrifying, even for Devils. * Fire Magic: Dabi is extremely proficient use blue fire magic, being able to combust anything he touches and expels flames from his body to attack. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from magic, Dabi has some skills in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold back against Vali Lucifer for a short while. Flight: Being a Devil, Dabi can fly using his bat-like wings. Equipment Incineration Maelstrom '''(焼却大渦, Shōkyaku dai uzu): One of the nine Divine Maelstroms. Its special ability is to create holy and demonic flames in the form of a inverted cross mark, on the user's right hand that can incinerate Devils and Angels with ease as shown when Dabi attacked Vali Lucifer, and Dulio Gesualdo. Dabi has shown the ability to fuse his magic with Incineration Maelstrom's holy and demonic flames. * '''Land of Our Blue Flames (私たちの青い炎の土地, Watashitachi no aoi honō no tochi): Dabi's Maelstrom Eye. The inverted cross on Dabi's right hand glows blue, and then Dabi clicks his fingers, the area around him is burned, and set ablaze, with blue flames, that are neither holy of demonic. Trivia * His appearance and name, are based off Dabi, from "Boku no Hero Academia". (yes i say it like that, fight me). ** His name, Dabi, means "Cremation". * His birthday is November 30th. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Black Dividing Team Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Dr Drumkit